


Form X-42

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paperwork, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets exposed to an experimental drug and needs release and Clint is suddenly pushed into a room with him... even if he claims he doesn't remember signing the paperwork...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Form X-42

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [[gen] Clint/Tony Sex Pollen Dub/non-con](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17613.html?thread=40090829#t40090829)
> 
> Tony thought it was a joke when he filled out the stack of papers SHIELD sent him. Choosing a sex partner if he was infected with any type of 'thing' that would cause him to need release. Putting Clint down was a joke, forging his signature on the form was also a joke. He figured someone would catch it before - well, this happened.
> 
> Prompt: Tony gets hit by sex pollen/whatever and Clint is suddenly pushed into a room with him...even if he claims he doesn't remember signing the paperwork.
> 
> \+ Tony tops and is into it.  
> \+ Tony isn't exactly gentle.  
> ++ Clint is nervous, possible first time with a guy? But wants to help Tony. Possible crush?  
> +++ If they work through what happened afterwards. I love h/c!

_“Mr. Stark, it's really important that you fill in these forms. It's for your own safety.” Coulson looked at him with that bland expression no one could read. And that he wore shades wasn't helpful at all, Tony thought. He had placed a stack of papers on his desk and now folded his hands in front of his stomach._

_“What kind of forms?” He finally asked and lifted one brow._

_“Since you're an official accountant for S.H.I.E.L.D. now and you sometimes are exposed to a variety of dangers it's necessary to provide against contingencies.”_

_“Contingencies... uh huh.”_

_“If you have any questions feel free to call me.” Coulson smiled and the blandness still didn't disappear on his face. When he had left the office Tony sighed and skimmed through the papers._

_Form C-556 in case he dies during his consultancy works. Form F-832 in case he gets kidnapped. Form E-58... what? It's for the case that an alien entity takes over his body. Form X-42 in case he gets exposed to some chemicals, drugs or poisons and needs sexual release._ That's a joke _, he thought and pulled the form out of the stack. He read the form, reread it and then it hit him._ Waaaait! X-42. Yeah! Nice try, Barton. But I've seen the X-Files, too, _he grinned._

 _Okay, choose a sex-partner. Well, he asked for it. Barton, Clint. He needs to sign it?_ If he really believes that I will come to him with this thing he's on the wrong tracks. No, this goes to Director Fury. _Tony grinned when he searched for Clint's signature in his file and tried it a few times on his notebook. And when he was sure that it looked similar he signed it himself.  
He looked at the other forms and with a stagy sigh he started to fill them in._

 

 

“Agent Barton, we have a situation,” Sitwell came to the range where he just tested the new arrows R&D had sent. Clint pulled out the earbuds from his mp3-player when he saw the other agent approach and looked at him.

“We have a situation and... we need your service.” Sitwell said and Clint wrinkled his brows.

“Okay. What kind of situation?” he asked and unstrung his bow to put it back in his case. 

“It's...” Sitwell looked around but there were only two other agents around and they wore ear protectors. Clint folded the bow and coiled up the string. “It's a X-42 situation.” 

Clint's head snapped up and he looked at the other man who blushed now. He never realized that Sitwell was this easily embarrassed but he also never got a call for X-42 so far. He wondered what Tasha had brought upon herself but he locked the bow case into his locker and followed Sitwell. 

“What happened.”

“It's... you know that we found experimental drugs in this AIM lab we busted two months ago? One of them... well... is... you know.” Sitwell blushed again and Clint's frown deepened. What the heck was Tasha doing in the labs? 

Together they arrived at one of the holding cells, the one with the padded walls and Clint raised a brow.

“You'll better see yourself.” Sitwell shrugged apologetically and opened the door and Clint took a step forward. He looked around and saw... Tony Stark, staring at him hungrily.

“Uhm... Sitwell, this has to be...” The door closed behind him and he heard the lock. “... a mistake. Sitwell? Hey, Sitwell!”

What kind of sick joke was that? He had only signed Tasha's X-42 as well as she had signed his. He never... when he heard a feral growl behind him he turned and pressed his back onto the door.

“Whoa, Tony, buddy. Calm down, will you?” he moved to the side a few steps but Tony followed him, sniffing and still growling. His eyes were green and Clint was pretty sure that the genius usually had brown eyes. He growled again, low, rumbling and Clint swallowed and stepped back till his back hit the corner and he couldn't retreat further. 

He was pretty sure that he could outmaneuver Tony and avoid getting in touch with him but when it was a X-42 incident then it was serious and he didn't want to hurt Tony. But why did Sitwell call him? He only signed one X-42. Tasha's. And of course he had fantasized about having sex with Tony. Who wouldn't? That guy was sex on legs and he was pretty sure even the straightest guy would spread his legs for him but whenever he thought about it was a little bit more... consensual.

“Tony, calm down, okay? It will... will get... dammit, can you stop sniffing at me?” The older man nearly touched him now, his face mere inches away from Clint's, his arms on the wall beside him prevented that he could dodge out of his reach.

“Want you. Now.” 

“It's... we'll get that... under control... Tony, please...” Tony had started nuzzling at his neck and to his embarrassment he had to admit it felt good. And when Tony made another step up to him and his body touched Clint's he couldn't repress a tiny moan. 

“Okay, stop now, Tony,” he said and dived under Tony's arms and out of his reach. The older man turned and growled again. And Clint could clearly see the bulge in his pants.

“Oh my,” he licked his lips and looked around. He's so going to skin Sitwell alive when he was done here. But then he saw Tony again and the state he was in. He couldn't let him down now. He was sure the older man would do the same for him without thinking twice.

Clint waited for Tony to come up to him and this time he didn't move back. This time he waited for him and when the older man started to sniff and to nuzzle again Clint placed his hands on his shoulder and for a moment he could spot Tony's brown eyes, staring disbelievingly at him before the green, whatever it was, took control over him again. 

“It's okay, Tony. Come here,” he murmured and the growling turned into some sort of purr when he embraced Tony and stroked over his back. 

Clint was nervous. He knew what Tony wanted, needed. And it wasn't that he'd never been with a man before. Just not... in _this_ way. More than kissing and fumbling and jacking each other off never happened. And it's not that he never wanted more. It just never happened.

Tony was very close now, his body pressed against Clint's the whole length and Clint still stroked his back. Tony nuzzled at his throat and moaned and purred.

“Want you, need you,” he mumbled and walked Clint backwards to the wall again. His hands already slid under Clint's shirt, caressing bare skin and the purr increased.

“Okay, Tony.” Clint turned his head and looked at him, very close and when he saw the needy expression he placed his lips on Tony's and the man moaned loudly into his mouth. Tony's lips were very soft but really demanding right now. His tongue fought with Clint's for dominance and he growled from time to time. Clint let him take over and the growl turned into a purr once again. 

In a fluid motion Tony pulled the shirt completely out of his pants and over his head and Clint's naked back hit the padded wall.

“Want you now.” Tony murmured and Clint felt his hands on his fly. 

“It's okay, Tony.” He swallowed once again. He knew exactly what would happen and he was pretty sure that he wasn't prepared for it. Physically and mentally. But he wouldn't let Tony down either.

“Need you so bad.” Tony's teeth nibbled at his throat and bit slightly into his skin. He felt his pants sliding down to the floor and with his feet he removed his shoes and stepped out of his clothes. Tony purred and pressed his body against Clint's once more, his hands moved down over his flanks and to his ass and Clint placed his arms around Tony's neck, offered another kiss. 

Once again he could get a glimpse of Tony's brown eyes flicker through the needy green before their lips crashed together and the older man groaned and licked into his mouth. Clint let his hands wander down over Tony's back and when he pulled at this shirt the other man glared for a second and ripped it off of his body unceremoniously. He started to nestle frantic at his pants and then Clint placed his hands over Tony's. The genius looked at him with his strange green eyes but stopped when Clint opened the button and the zipper. He cocked his head and then growled again. Clint removed his hands but Tony stepped out of his clothes and made a step in his direction afterwards. Their bodies touched and for the first time in years Clint felt a man's hard cock brushing against his own. He was already half hard and licked his lips when Tony started to touch him again. His hands moved down and he felt a strong grip around his dick but didn't move away, he just held Tony's eyes with his. 

“Come on, Tony, let's do this on the mattress,” Clint murmured and tried to shove the older man back. He growled and tightened the grip around his cock. “I won't go away, Tony,” he reassured him.

“Need you. Now.” Tony slightly trembled Clint could see.

“And you get me. Come on, just let's do it over there.” He pointed at the mattress in the middle of the otherwise empty room. Tony didn't break the contact, let his hands where they were but he followed Clint to the mattress and it hurt when he wanted to sit down with Tony holding him back. Clint wrapped one arm around Tony's neck and pulled him down together with him, kissed him and finally the older man followed him. He shoved Clint onto his back, roughly, and leaned over him, biting into his neck and licking at his throat. His rock hard cock pressed into Clint's groin and the younger man shivered slightly. 

With a sudden movement Tony sat back on his haunches and stared at Clint, frowned and then he grabbed his arm to turn him around. Clint let him, he had seen that his submission calmed Tony. And this time wasn't different. He pressed Clint's body into the mattress and sat down on his back, sniffling and touching him. And he purred again.

Clint placed his arms under his chin and swallowed but didn't move away. He knew it was going to hurt but Tony was not himself right now. And he needed help. But despite him knowing all this, he was close to a panic attack when the genius finally slid down and spread his legs, took place between them and placed his hands on his crack to open him. 

_Concentrate, Clint. And breathe!_

He knew that it could hurt, he knew it from the very first moment he ever laid eyes on a man and thought that he would like to have penetrative sex with him. But even in his worst scenarios he couldn't imagine that it hurt so much. He also knew that with proper preparation and enough time it would be far less painful and would feel good instead but right now he couldn't repress the sound that escaped his throat together with his breath. Tony had impaled him on his cock with one forceful thrust and bit his neck once more and this time he broke the skin and Clint could feel blood trickle over his shoulder.

“Feels good,” Tony groaned and Clint placed his fist in his mouth to keep quiet. He didn't know how much _the real Tony_ would realize but he didn't want him to remember his screams. 

_Relax, Clint!_ he thought and he tried to recollect what Hill told him about getting raped. _Relax, don't struggle,_ she had said in the mandatory seminar about behavior in case they get captured and _something_ happens to them. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and bit the insides of his cheek when Tony thrust in him, his hands on Clint's shoulders, holding him down. He growled and moaned and then purred again and the noises got really frantic. Clint forced his body to relax, to give in and the more he let Tony take control the less his thrusts hurt. He nuzzled his neck, licked on the bite wound and the growling subsided to a slight grumble and then more to the purr, sounds Clint never thought a human being able to make.

“Good, feels... feels so good, so good, god, you feel so good,” Tony gasped and Clint thought he almost sounded like himself again and then, with a growl he came, spurted his load in Clint's body and stayed still for a few minutes, just breathing hard into his neck.

But then, with another growl, he started to move again and Clint could feel his cock inside of him harden and he groaned painfully. The older man grabbed his hips and lifted him up into a kneeling position but when he tried to get up Tony pressed his hand between Clint's shoulder blades and back onto the mattress. 

Clint gritted his teeth but didn't move away. He had learned that whatever Tony had caught needed him, Clint, to submit. He stayed with his head down and his ass up, Tony still pounding into him and the growl more and more turned into purrs, mixed with incoherent words and praises how good he felt. 

When Tony came the second time he once again stayed where he was, held Clint at his hips but breathed and wheezed hard. This time, when he moved his cock out of Clint's entrance, he thought he was done. But once again he just shoved back in and started to fuck him again. 

Clint's hole was raw and his whole lower body hurt but he still didn't struggle. He let Tony take what he needed to get whatever had hit him out of his system.

“God, you feel so amazing, so tight, so good,” Tony panted while he shoved his dick into Clint's channel relentless and he discovered that he got even more lucid and less feral. Once again Tony came, pumped his release in Clint's body and slumped down on him but still let his cock where it was. Clint tried to move but Tony held him in place and he waited. Everything hurt and his ass felt as if it were on fire. 

Tony's refractory period this time was longer but then he started to move again and Clint nearly cried out in pain. He was oversensitive in his rear and Tony's dick sliding into the raw channel hurt. He bit his fist to not scream out, still not sure how much Tony would get. 

When Tony moved him to his side Clint could turn his head and the green in his eyes was barely visible anymore. But when Tony saw him look back he leaned over him, cupped his face with one hand and kissed him and after the initial shock Clint reacted, opened his mouth and let Tony in. Their tongues touched and the older man moaned and Clint melted into the passionate kiss, his eyes closed and he could feel Tony's purr in his mouth. 

This time, when Tony's moves got hectic and he came Clint could see the green in his eyes finally disappear, could see _Tony_ , could see him realize where he was and what he had done and then he slumped down and lost consciousness with a pained groan.

Despite his hurting backside Clint discovered that his cock was hard and he moved his hand between his legs to get himself some relieve before he grabbed his pants with shaking hands and put them on, slowly, because everything hurt so bad. He knocked at the door, loud and demanding, and when Sitwell opened it after a minute Clint stared at the other agent, squinted his eyes and punched him. Sitwell stumbled back and landed on his ass on the floor, holding his chin and staring up at Clint disbelievingly.

“I've never signed his X-42.” Clint growled and stepped over the baffled man to go to the infirmary. He needed someone to take a look if he had any tearing. 

 

 

The first thing he realized when he woke up was the pain. His head hurt like a motherfucker, as if a bunch of dwarfes were dancing around an anvil and slamming their hammers on it repeatedly. But that wasn't the only spot he hurt. After a few minutes awake he felt the pain in his dick as well, as if someone had peeled the skin off of it. He groaned painfully.

“Oh, you're awake,” a voice said and Tony finally opened one eye to look around. A woman, late forties, reddish hair and glasses, stood beside the bed and wrote something onto a clipboard. Apparently he was in S.H.I.E.L.D'.s infirmary. 

“What happened?” he slurred and swallowed. His mouth was dry like sandpaper. The woman filled some water from a jug into a glass and handed it to Tony but before he took it he eyed it for a few seconds suspiciously. He didn't like being handed things.

“You've been in one of the labs and got exposed to an experimental drug. It was... serious but your X-42 assistant took care of you,” she said and smiled reassuringly at him. “The drug is out of your system and you will be fine.” 

“Wait... my what?” He asked but got interrupted by a knock at the door. Agent Coulson came in without waiting for a response.

“Finally,” he said and nodded at Tony.

“What happened?” Tony asked again and looked from Coulson to the doctor and back.

“Remember the AIM lab we busted? They had a few experimental drugs there and while working on it you and Dr. Banner got exposed to it. Dr. Banner is apparently immune due to the other guy but you got the full effects.”

“Effects...” His brain still wasn't fully operational and he blinked confused at Coulson. 

“The drug is based on an Asgardian plant. Mr. Odinson told us that usually Bilgesnipe eat them. The plant is blooming when the Bilgsnipe go into rut and it causes an exponential increase of the rut. We haven't figured out yet how AIM got their hands on it but you'd be lucky that your X-42 was available so fast. It would've burned through your brain otherwise.”

“Okay, I get it that I nearly died and my head and my dick hurt like hell. Will someone of you finally tell me what you mean with all this X-42 stuff?” Tony huffed and glared at the two people in his room.

“A few months ago I gave you some forms to fill in. One of them was the X-42. In this form you name a potential sex-partner in case that you need release. Junior Agents tend to call it the 'fuck-or-die' form.” 

“And my X-42... how do you call it?” Tony swallowed hard.

“X-42 assistant. Yours is Agent Barton.” 

Tony stared at Coulson open-mouthed. This was a joke. Had to be a joke. He remembered the form. He filled it in and... _oh my god!!_... he wrote Clint's name in it and forged his signature.

“Is everything okay, Mr. Stark? You're white like a sheet.” The doctor came over but Tony shrugged and shoved her away.

“Please tell me you're joking!” Tony stammered. Coulson lifted his brow.

“Do I look like I'm joking?” He asked and Tony got even more pale. 

“I... I... I thought it was a prank,” he replied quietly. “I thought... I thought this couldn't be real and... and it was just a prank. I... I have... oh my god, I'm getting nauseous.” The doctor managed to grab the dustbin for Tony to puke in and when he leaned back Coulson looked at him with his usual unreadable expression. 

“What have you done, Mr. Stark.” 

“I forged his signature.” He retched again but only bile came up. “I forged his signature because I thought it's a prank, a joke. I... I forced him.” 

“Oh my god,” the doctor mumbled but shut her mouth when Coulson looked in her direction.

“That explains that.” Coulson stated and then he straightened himself. 

“What...” Tony said and Coulson could see the shocked expression. He felt totally numb and the only thing he wanted was to drink himself into a delirium. He had forced Clint.

“Barton punched Sitwell when he left the cell we had to lock you in. But he reported to me a few hours ago and now he's on the range. He didn't mention anything.” Coulson furrowed his brows. 

“He was here and we took a look at him afterwards.” The doctor threw in.

“What... did... Is he okay?” Tony looked at her now.

“He was slightly teared and had a bite wound in his neck. Apparently you haven't been exactly gentle but given the drug you had in your system it could've been worse. We patched his neck up, gave him some ointment and a laxative but he didn't mention anything either.” 

“I need to talk to him, need to explain it to him,” Tony blurted out and wanted to scramble out of the bed but Coulson and the doctor held him back.

“Oh no!” Coulson stared at him decisively. “You stay where you are. I'm going to talk to him. Do you understand me, Stark?” 

“Yes, yes, Agent. I stay,” Tony retorted reluctantly but stared at Coulson's back furiously and with his arms folded in front of his chest when he left the infirmary together with the doctor. He still didn't know her name, Tony realized.

When he was alone it hit him like a sledgehammer. _He had forced Clint to have sex with him. He... he forced him. This was bad. Really, really bad. He ra... he forced himself on the younger man and the worst was, he couldn't remember anything. Damn S.H.I.E.L.D. and their damn forms. They had forms on everything, he should've known. But... at the time when he got it, it sounded like a prank. Like one of the things Clint would do to pull his leg. They called a prank war at the time and it... it fit together. God, he was such an idiot. To believe that Clint would fake a form but... well... he, Tony, would've done that. And now? Now he had ra... raped Clint. He finally admitted it. Everything he had thought to be possible between the two of them he had destroyed. Clint would never look at him, he would probably go, leave the team. And he? He had destroyed everything. God, this was so fucked up._

_Everything worked out fine. He really liked Clint, liked his sarcasm and his dry humor, his snarkiness... his incredible good looks, his hidden intelligence, his exceptional ability as marksman... he loved to hang out with him... to have Clint around him. And now? Now he had destroyed everything. Just because he had forged his signature S.H.I.E.L.D. had thrown the younger man into the room with him and he had... had... he had raped him. Yes, Coulson had said he would've died if they hadn't get the poison out of him but... was it worth it? He wasn't sure. Probably not. Nothing is worth to be subjected to such a treatment. Nothing. But why didn't he fight? He knew that Clint could wipe the floor with him if he wanted to, he had handed him his ass on a regular basis when they sparred together. But apparently he didn't fight. He let him do it. Why? Why the heck didn't he fight? He had to find out. Fuck Coulson, he had to do this himself. He had to talk to Clint._

Tony swung his legs out of the bed and helped himself to stand upright. With swaying knees he staggered to the locker in the room and hoped that he would find some clothes in it.

 

 

“He did what?” Phil asked disbelievingly when he entered the range. He was held up by an emergency, he had to orchestrate the extraction of a team of junior agents who got into serious trouble on a supposed trainings mission but now he had time and wanted to talk to Barton. He just had entered the range when his phone rang and Fury told him, that Stark was disappeared.

Barton, who had heard his voice, turned around and placed the bow down on the table in front of him. Phil pinched the bridge of his nose while listening to Fury. 

“Yes, sir. I... I will see to it immediately.” He huffed when he put the phone back in his pocket and looked at Barton who raised one brow.

“You okay, boss?” the younger man asked and Phil shook his head. 

“No. Stark had left the infirmary and now Director Fury wants me to find him.” 

“I'll come with you.” Barton stated and unstrung his bow.

“What? Why? I mean, after all what he did?” Phil's eyes went wide a fraction. 

“He wasn't himself. It was the drug and...” 

“No, that wasn't what I've meant. He confirmed that he forged your signature. And that he forced you...” 

“Sir, with all due respect. Don't you think I could've defend myself if I wanted to?” Barton cocked his head and locked the bow case.

“You let him do it?” Phil asked and furrowed his brows.

“Sir, it was a X-42. That means it was severe. I couldn't let him get harmed.” Barton didn't look up at him and Phil sensed, that there was more behind it but now they had to find him.

“Okay, we'll talk about this later. Now...” 

“... we have to find him.” Barton finished the sentence. 

“Dr. St. Claire,” Phil went to the red-haired woman who led the infirmary. “I'm here because...”

“... Mr. Stark made the Bart... disappeared.” She looked embarrassed when she saw Barton behind him and blushed. 

“How long is he gone now? And did he say anything before he left?”

“Only that he wanted to talk to Agent Barton. I came into his room half an hour after you've left and he was gone.”

“But that was five hours ago.” Phil's brows furrowed. “Why didn't you call earlier?” 

“I've called Deputy Director Hill the moment I've discovered that Mr. Stark wasn't here anymore,” Dr. St. Claire defended herself with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Phil sighed and scratched his head. 

“He wasn't at the range, was he?” he turned to Barton but the younger man shook his head. 

“No. Haven't seen him there.” 

“But he wanted to talk to you. That was, what he had said before I've left, right?” He looked now at the doctor and she nodded slowly. With another sigh he took his phone and dialed Ms. Potts private number.

“Ms. Potts, Phil Coulson here... yes... apparently we have a problem... no... have you seen Mr. Stark in the last five hours?... no?... Wait.. .what?... he did what?... Yes, I understand... Yes, I will take care... of course. Thank you, Ms. Potts.” He finished the call and looked at Barton, his brows furrowed even more than before.

“What's wrong? He okay?” Barton pressed his lips together and tapped with his fingers on his arm.

“Well, apparently Stark went to the police and turned himself in.”

“He what?” Barton gaped disbelievingly.

“She got a call from their lawyers a few minutes ago. Mr. Stark went to the police and turned himself in. He said he's a rapist and needed to be locked away.” 

“Fuck! I need to go!” Before Phil could say anything Barton had left the infirmary. 

“Yes, fuck indeed,” he muttered and took his phone again to call Director Fury.

 

 

It was really helpful that it was Clint who had saved the police captain's grandson from a bus during the Battle of New York. He had to talk to exactly two people and then they let him in to Tony.

The older man sat in one of the holding cells, his legs drawn to his body and his forehead on his knees.

“Tony,” Clint said and his head snapped up. 

“Clint, what...” he jumped up and came over to the bars. “What are you doing here?”

“That's what I wanted to ask you.” Clint replied and Tony moved back a few inches.

“I... what I've done to you... Clint...” He moved back to the wall and ran his hand through his hair. Clint watched him, quietly, for a long minute before he shook his head.

“That wasn't you.” 

“Don't say that. It was me. It was my fault. I forged your signature on the form and they have thrown you in with me...” He didn't look at Clint and since he knew him he had never seen one Tony Stark so distraught. 

“Why did you do it then?” Clint asked calmly and Tony threw a short glimpse in his direction before he started to pace.

“It was... you know... we had... remember the _prank war_ we had? I thought it's just a joke.” He bit his lips and Clint could see his eyes blinking nervously.

“I don't understand... I mean, Phil gave you a bunch of strange forms. Why did you think _this_ one was a joke?” 

“X-42.” He said and Clint frowned. “It's... I know that you like 'The X-Files' and that you know each episode by heart... the x and the number 42... I thought it's... I don't know... a joke.” Tony's explained quietly, still pacing.

“Mulder's apartment number?” Clint lifted his brow when Tony nodded. He sighed and slid along the bars to the floor to sit with his back to Tony. 

“Did you know that this form has the nickname 'fuck-or-die'-form?” Clint asked and looked over his shoulder where Tony still paced but when Clint pointed with his head he came over and sat down behind him, his back to Clint's back, only separated through the bars.

“Coulson had mentioned it. But Clint, why didn't you fight? I mean, we've sparred often enough and I know that you can wipe the floor with me easily and you don't even start to breath faster. None of this should have happened.”

“Do you realize why this form is called the 'fuck-or-die'-form?” Clint looked at his hand and fumbled at his thumbnail. “Because you could have died.”

“You should have let me die.” Tony insisted and banged his head against the bars in frustration. 

“No. That was not an option.” 

“But Clint, what I have done to you... I've forced you to... you know. I've hurt you. The doctor said you've been in the infirmary and... you never go to the infirmary voluntarily.”

“I didn't want to lose you.” he murmured quietly.

“Excuse me?” Tony turned around and stared at him now.

“I mean, I... I would've done it for all of you. You are my friends and... but with you... I didn't want to lose you. You are my... my friend, Tony.” 

“Clint, I...” Tony started and grabbed the bars with his hands.

“You don't have to say anything. I know... I know that you are with Pepper and...” he stopped, licked over his lips and then cleared his throat. “I'll tell the captain that it was a misunderstanding and that they should let you go.” Clint rose in a fluid motion and walked to the door hastily.

“Clint, wait! Clint!... Clint!... Fuck, Clint!” He could hear Tony yell behind him but gritted his teeth. That was not what he had in mind when he came over. He only wanted to get Tony out of jail and not tell him about his one-sided crush. He knew what he had to do now. Talk to the captain that they would set Tony free and then drive to the tower to grab his stuff and move back to his old quarter at S.H.I.E.L.D.-HQ. He couldn't face Tony anymore, not after this slip. 

 

 

The cops finally let him go. It took another two hours for all the paperwork and stuff but finally they let him go. Tony raced back to the tower, he needed to talk to Clint. 

It was wrong, everything was wrong, _he_ was wrong. He needed to talk to him but when he left the elevator on Clint's floor he found the door ajar. Tony went in and the apartment was empty. Well, not really empty. All the furniture was still there, it was the furniture Tony's interior designer had chosen. Apparently Clint hadn't changed one single thing. But then he remembered 'moving day'. The younger man came with a duffel bag with clothes, his bow case and a cardboard box with his X-Box, a few books and other belongings. And this stuff was gone.

“Jarvis? Where's Agent Barton?” he asked while searching the empty rooms.

“Sir, Agent Barton left the tower one hour ago with his belongings,” the AI informed him.

“Is Agent Romanov here?” Tony hurried back to the elevator.

“Yes, sir. She's in the pool at the moment.” 

Tony drove down to the fitness area immediately and went to the pool.

“Do you know where he is?” he asked the moment Natasha stopped after spotting him.

“Who's he?” she lifted her brow and Tony glared at her. 

“Barton. Clint. He's gone. His stuff is gone. Do you know where he is?” Natasha looked at him for a long minute, deliberating if she should tell him or drown him.

“Why?” she asked instead of an answer. 

“I... I need to talk to him. He's wrong. He believes... he's wrong. Please,” he hunkered down beside the pool and looked at her. 

“I'll ask only one time. What do you want from Clint?” she climbed out of the pool and took the towel she had on one of the loungers.

“I want to... to apologize for what I've done. I... I want to... to...” He couldn't tell her that he wanted Clint, could he? Not after what he had done. Once again Natasha looked at him with her unreadable expression. “Please, what happened... I...” He couldn't form a proper sentence without telling her what he really wanted. Natasha looked at the ceiling for a few seconds, her lips pursed and her arms folded in front of her chest.

“You know that I know that he... that he has this _crush_ so to speak. He really likes you and that's why he let you do what you've done to him. He said he would've done it for all of us but I'm not sure. For reasons I can't understand he really _likes_ you, you know that?” She glared at Tony and he nodded quickly. 

“So, what are your intentions, Stark?” she added and Tony sighed. 

“He... I really want to apologize and... he said he knows that I'm with Pepper. But I'm not. We... we broke some time ago. We just didn't tell anyone because of the press after the whole Mandarin crap, you know. We're friends, true. But nothing more than friends. I like Clint. I more than like him. I want to have him around me all the time. I want to make him happy. I want to see him smile. I want to... you know.” He blushed. “But first of all I want to make up for what I've done to him.” Natasha sighed again and scratched her head before she finally nodded.

“He's at HQ. His still has his quarter there.” Tony's face lit up and he hurried to the exit when she cleared her throat and he turned around once more.

“You know, Stark, thirty acres of land and a shovel.” 

“I know, I won't hurt him. Promise!” He hurried up to his penthouse.

“Jarvis, I need a suit. I'm on my way up to the platform.” 

 

 

Clint sat on the bed in his quarter at S.H.I.E.L.D.-HQ. His duffel bag untouched, the bow case beside the door and the cardboard box on the table. He stared at his stuff but he couldn't bring himself to unpack his things. 

“Fuck!” He cursed and hit the cushion beside him. Why had his life to be this complicated? Why did he have to fall for Tony Stark, who had a girlfriend and wasn't interested in him at all. It was a joke for him, he'd said. He huffed and hit the cushion again when he heard someone knock vehemently against his door. 

“Yeah, yeah, no need to kick in the door,” he yelled and opened it. 

His jaw dropped when he saw who was outside. Tony Stark in his Iron Man suit, the helmet under his arm and a shy smile on his face.

“Hi,” he said and stepped up to him, placed one hand behind Clint's head and his lips on Clint's.

His first reaction was to struggle. But that was, what he wanted, wasn't it? He opened his mouth and felt Tony intensify the kiss and he couldn't hold back a moan because – holy mother of god!! - that guy could kiss!

“Uhm... hi,” Clint mumbled, when they finally broke and Tony smiled at him. 

“Hi,” Tony repeated.

“Yes, uhm... you already said that.” Clint licked his lips to savor the taste of Tony. He stepped aside and wanted to let Tony in but he only lifted his brow and opened the suit. 

“If I enter your shoe box with my suit it's crowded.” Clint stayed quiet, just sat back on his spot on the bed. 

“I need to talk to you,” Tony said when he had closed the door behind him. He looked around and took the one chair in the room to sit down opposite of Clint. Clint still stayed quiet. 

“Actually, there are a few things I want to set straight. First, I'm not with Pepper. Not anymore. We broke a few weeks after the thing with Killian and the Mandarin. She said I will always endanger her and she can't stand that any longer. We're friends. Just friends. Second, I'm sorry for the whole X-42 incident. Yes, I said I thought it was a joke but... not you. I thought the form was a joke. I've seen your face crumple and... and... Clint, what you've done for me... I can't stop thanking you. I owe you my life and... and... Third, Natasha told me about... about you...” and now Tony blushed violently, “...about you liking me. I've never thought...” 

“... that the fag could fall for you?” Clint snorted and fumbled with his thumbnail. 

“... that I ever would have a chance with you.” Tony ignored his interjection. Clint looked up now, caught Tony's eyes with his but there wasn't a single hint of a joke in them. He meant what he had said.

“Clint, I'm sorry for what happened between us and I can understand if you never want to talk to me again but I really, really, really want you back at the tower. I want you back with the Avengers.” Clint could see him swallow. “I want you back with me.” Tony rose and came over to the bed, sat down beside Clint and turned his head with one hand and when he looked into Clint's eyes he added, “I want you.” 

“Tony, I...” was all Clint could say because the next moment he felt his incredible soft lips on his and the slight brush of Tony's beard on his face, Tony's hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes. The kiss was chaste at first but when Tony's tongue touched Clint's lips he opened his mouth, invited him in and it got more passionate. Clint placed a hand on Tony's waist and their tongues touched, explored, licked, they sucked on lips and stopped only because the need for air was too urgent after some time. Tony's mouth was only a few inches away when he closed his eyes.

“I'm really, really sorry and I would give up everything to undo what I have done to you,” he murmured and now Clint couldn't repress a tiny chuckle.

“You think you could've done what you've done if I hadn't let you?” 

“But why, Clint? Why?” 

“Because... because I really _like_ you and I couldn't let you die.” Clint's hand reached for Tony's face and with his thumb he wiped away the tear from Tony's eye. “Because... I want you, too.” He smiled when Tony's eyes locked with his and he could see the hope in them. Clint wrapped his arms around the older man and he felt him tense at first but then relax into the hug really fast and he placed his hands on Clint's back as well.

“You know that I...” Tony started but Clint interrupted him with another kiss, a quick one. 

“Shh... it's okay Tony. Stop with your guilt trip. What happened wasn't your fault. Believe me, I'm an expert in being not yourself. And I could've stopped you anytime. I didn't stop you Tony because I didn't want you to die.” Clint stroked over Tony's face and then he kisses away the tears. “I know, it was not an ideal start but... we'll manage it. Okay?” Clint cocked his head and then he saw Tony nod. “Okay.”

“Do you think it's too early to use the L-word?” Tony asked quietly after a few more seconds.

“I don't know if it's too early but I can say that I love you since you asked me to move into the tower.”

“Really?” Tony sat up and looked at him now. 

“Really.” Clint confirmed and took Tony's hands.

“But... I... I didn't say too much, did I?” 

“No. You just asked. But you smiled and it was one of the true smiles not one of them you use for the press or people you don't like and... you have such a beautiful smile and... and I fell for you that moment.” 

“That was months ago!” 

“I know,” Clint said and now he smiled at Tony and the older man returned the smile. And then he wrapped his arms around Clint and murmured quietly into his ear, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
